


Sky Above Us

by fishsoup



Category: How To Sell Drugs Online (Fast)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishsoup/pseuds/fishsoup
Summary: Schreibübung: 10 Minuten für 100 Wörter, eine Stunde lang. Nicht chronologisch entstanden, deshalb teilweise grober Stuss.





	Sky Above Us

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt nach Staffel 1. Alle Drehbuchautoren, Produzenten, Schauspieler, Kamera- und Tonleute, Stylisten und alle anderen Leute, die bei Film- und Fernsehdrehs mitwirken, sollten hier aufhören zu lesen. Ohne Grund, aber das wollte ich schon immer mal schreiben.
> 
> :)

L isa sah vielsagend Richtung Dan. „Wir wollen in den Stadtpark, kommst du auch?“

„Keine Ahnung. Kann sein, dass ich-“ Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Moritz und Lenny, die sehr offensichtlich  _nicht_ auf Dan warteten.

Lisa nickte. „Du weißt, wo wir sind. Falls du‘s dir anders überlegst.“

„ Okay .“ Dan grinste schief, umarmte Lisa und ging dann geradewegs auf Moritz und Lenny zu.

„Im Park? Vor Leuten?“ Moritz schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht gleich auf dem Marktplatz mit Pillen werfen?“

„Abends ist es dunkel“, warf Dan ein, „und es gibt  un besuchte Plätze.“

Lenny guckte fragend in die Runde. „ Heute Abend bei mir ?“

Eigentlich wollte Moritz nur etwas essen, bevor er  weiter zu  Lenny fuhr, aber als er gerade den ersten Bissen nahm, klingelte das Telefon. Er ließ es klingeln.

E s war Zufall, dass  er den Anruf mitbekam. Und es war Zufall, dass er genau zum falschen Zeitpunkt hinhörte. Oder zum richtigen. Je nachdem.

Die Anruferin sprach,  inzwischen auf dem Anrufbeantworter gelandet, von einem Leichenfund im Stadtpark. Blond, jung, dunkel gekleidet. Bestimmt Schülerin. Mit Sicherheit Drogen.  Ob Herr Zimmermann wohl zum Einsatz kommen würde?

Irrationalerweise war Moritz‘ erster Gedanke: Warum bekam sein Vater dienstliche Anrufe neuerdings aufs Festnetz-Telefon?

Sein zweiter Gedanke war: Scheiße.

Der Weg von seinem Haus aus bis zum Stadtpark war nicht weit und so dauerte es keine fünf Minuten, bis Moritz um Atem ringend sein Fahrrad in die Böschung warf und zu Fuß weiter lief.

Die richtige Stelle im Park war nicht sonderlich schwer zu finden. Einerseits kannte Moritz den Stadtpark wie seine Westentasche, andererseits standen mehrere Polizeiautos, die meisten mit Kölner Kennzeichen, mit eingeschaltetem Blaulicht im Halbkreis um einen abgesperrten Bereich herum. Sein Vater hatte ihm oft genug erklärt, dass man das  in harten Fällen  machte, damit kein Passant zum Gaffer werden würde.  Jetzt gerade verfluchte er diese Taktik.

Es war gar nicht so leicht, seinen eigenen Vater in einem Gewusel aus Uniformierten und Polizisten in Zivil zu finden, wenn man nicht wusste, ob er im Dienst oder auf Bereitschaft hier war.

Schlussendlich entdeckten sich beide im selben Moment.

Moritz duckte sich ins Gebüsch, aber sein Vater hatte ihn längst gesehen und kam näher.

„Was machst du denn hier?“

Moritz schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete auf die Absperrung. „Wer ist-“

„Du weißt doch, dass ich dir das nicht sagen kann.“ Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Aber es ist niemand aus Rinseln.“

Moritz atmete tief durch. „Danke, Papa.“

„ Lenny!“

Moritz stand bereits in Lennys Zimmer, noch ehe dieser Zeit hatte, auf die Türklingel zu reagieren.

„Wir haben ein Problem.“

Lenny schnaufte. „Was ist es diesmal?“ Er drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl zu Moritz um und seine Gesichtszüge entglitten. „Moritz, was ist passiert? Du siehst aus wie der Tod persönlich!“

Moritz setzte sich aufs Bett. „Die haben eine Tote im Park gefunden. Eine Schülerin. Blonde Haare. Wahrscheinlich Drogen.“

„Scheiße.“

„Es ist nicht- Sie ist es nicht.“

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie sich an, dann fragte Lenny: „Und jetzt?“

Moritz atmete durch. „Jetzt rufen wir Dan an und reden Klartext.“

„Aber was können wir denn dafür?“ Dan gestikulierte wild in der Luft herum, so als hätte er dadurch automatisch recht.

Lenny  rollte mit den Augen. „ D u raffst echt gar nichts, oder?“

Dan drehte sich um, marschierte in Richtung Tür, schien es sich mitten im Schritt anders zu überlegen und kam wieder zurück. „Es war nicht unsere Schuld! Wir haben mit der ganzen Sache rein gar nichts zu tun!“

„Doch, haben wir!“

„Leute,“ meldete sich endlich Moritz zu Wort, „das geht so nicht weiter.“

Er ließ seine Worte einen Moment lang  stehen .

„Wir müssen mit MyDrugs aufhören. Und zwar jetzt sofort.“


End file.
